


The way of the heart

by redqueen_666



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by In a Heartbeat (Short Film), M/M, Might wanna watch in a heartbeat first, My First Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity "Princey" Sanders Fanfiction, No Smut, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, no just no, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueen_666/pseuds/redqueen_666
Summary: Romans heart is outside his chests like in “in a heartbeat” and keeps on pulling him towards a certain edge Lord.(might wanna watch short film in a heartbeat first)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 2





	The way of the heart

Sweat dripped down my face as I look up at the great dragon-witch. “Fine you win!” I said placing my sword on the ground slowly walking backwards

“I never did get your name” only now this now after fighting them a lot (nearly 127,737,563,572,594,801 times but hey who’s counting)I realized this.

“Hartly” they uttered “my name is Hartly“

“Well Hartly we said if you beat me once you could take me! imprisoned me in a tower! Make it so I never see the other sides agin for all I care!” They looked down at me confused at my tone, even to my greatest foe I was never Angered.

“You hearts not in it today....” Harley said “What are your pronouns, we’re gonna be here a while!!”

“Uhh” they said tilting their head

”Thomas never gave me a gender so they/them? I guess?”

“Well take me away! I can’t get away from the others fast enough...” I had whispered last part.

“Your hearts not in it”. She said as she raised in the air her eyes glowing as she said: “Prince Roman I will now give you heart the will now roam freely,” Lowering back to the ground in a normal girl form she held what looked like a small pink heart in her hand. The girl had black hair with a red hood and big eyes hood was a cloak, also it had a off white dress, with brown leather boots.

“Here” they said,”it belongs to you” He looked down at her hands, the heart got place in his hands. Suddenly gaining two eyes and a mouth.

“Have you ever seen in a heartbeat?” I looked at her in disbelief because I know she did not just bring a short to life.

“Thomas is trying to sleep,” Harley said gesturing to the sunset that was appearing of as it has every single night and Thomas tries to sleep, it stays this way intill he succeeds then it becomes evening

”You should try following your heart” She flew away. The heart looked bored at me. “What?!” Earning a eye roll from the dumb heart. As it started to fly away at a fast pace.

“Wait?!?” I said running after the annoying thing. The heart slipped through the imagination, Straight to the out portal. I knew where it was going, I had to stop it.  
-^*^*^-

It went right through the portal to the kitchen and I ran after it(not thinking of the curly haired messy unprincely state I was in).

“Hey kid-“ the heart went right past him “Oh!” Said padre

“Roman what happened?” “The dragon witch cursed me!!” Then continued running past him. Quickly grabbing it before it could go up the stairs to his room.

“Ñöaø!!!” I yells as Pride “It could not work” I said calming down The hearts glow went down a bit but it seemed to agree.

“Ro?” a hand was on my shoulder “Ahh!!¡!” I said jumping away from Patton and Remus. Why had didn’t I seen them? 

“I’m fine padre, brother” they still looked worried.

“Then why was pride here?” Said Logan(when did he get here?!?) I knew probably from lack of sleep “You are clearly in need of assistance, mentally or otherwise” I looked into a nearby mirror and relished I had a few scratches but I’d forgotten to cover up with with make up as I normally do, I also was incredibly dirty not in my usual princely robes I was in a normal villagers white shirt with normal jeans.

“Roman did you curl your hair today?”  
Asked Logan I looked in the mirror again “Fuck” I said running to my room. I had forgotten to straighten my hair! Not princes have curly hair, I looked at myself in the mirror, how would he ever love someone like me? I looked down a my heart it looked sad to, as if it could read my thoughts.

“Well you know it’s true” I said “when he first got here all I was, was rude” shamefully looking at my red sneakers(my favorite red converse with rainbow on the sides). “I should get fixed up” I started treating my wounds and putting a thin cast over the one on my stomach, so the others wouldn’t notice, I waited till the ones on my face stop bleeding then I put some make up on my face, I did not feel like straightening my hair, so I put on a shirt and some sweat pants and left my bathroom not caring to clean up(I could do that in the morning) I climbed into bed with a mlm romance novel and started reading.

-^*^*^-

Just as I got to a stoping point Thomas summoned me. I started sliding up. “Yes Thomas?” I said not looking up from my book.

“Hey princey.” Said Anxiety(no Vigil is his name)not looking up from his phone. I glared at him and looked at Thomas.

“What do you need?” Rudeness souping into my voice. Vigil looked up surprised

“Up curled your hair?”

“Sure, now Thomas. What. Do. You. Need.”

“Well there’s this guy-“ he started

“Don’t call him back then you will get zero heartbreak.” Sinking out

“Wait Roman!!” Said Vigil grabbing my arm I stop sinking out

“What?” I said faking annoyance this time, my heart was probably doing backflips thank god I locked it in a box. I looked at him he wasn’t looking me in the eyes but he was looking at my neck for some reason.

“Are you ok?” He said finnily looking me in the eyes. I started squirming to get out of his grip.   
“I’m fine” I said putting a mask back up, I was shorter then the other sides but Vigils was the tallest but he hid it by slouching. Now he was at his full height. 

“No your not” he said his eyes looked like they were like they were holding back an emotion I couldn’t place.  
“I’ll tell you about it later...” I said in the hushed tone pasting a smile on my face ”Can you let go of my arm now?” He looked down in surprise, I don’t think he’d noticed he had still been doing it.

“Uhh, sure” hastily I sunk out I did not go straight to my room I stayed just below the surface for a slight minute

I heard Thomas say “You like him!!” He whisper yelled “Is that a bad thing?” I could practically see him putting his walls up, but I heard something fall in the imagination, so off I went.

-^*^*^-

No, it got out. I felt the blood rushing from my face, my heart had escaped. I looked at the Disney evil queen style heart box now open on the floor. I knew it was gonna go to him. Thank Disney it couldn’t talk, or I would have to die from embarrassment. I’m going to the imagination with Remus like nothing happened.

I walked out of my room to the portal between the dark sides and the lights sides area, and the dark sides area, me and Remus are the only sides with linking rooms, we have a closet that links and it has the only portal to the imagination it has only two keys that can lock from either side so we keep the doors locked at all times unless we have it open. The portal swirled with lots of different colors settling on red and gold.

“Entrance granted” Snow White from the Disney stated. I walked through light temporary blinding me as I walked through the portal. It opened to the inside of a small cottage most likely in the good enchanted woods guessing by the light.

“Roman!!” Said Remus in bracing me in a huge hug he dose this because we pretend. We pretend to hate each other because of the old rivalry between the sides, Patton and Deceit would get anger at us for speaking to each other calling me a villain and evil and calling Remus “traitor” and “unloyal” so we hid our brotherhood from the others.

“Hi re”pausing to look me in the eyes “Do you wanna talk about it?”  
He’s the only one who can see through my mask I started crying, realizing that I had been holding it in. I told him everything, about vigil the mask, the stupid lights side dark side stuff. “I feel like there’s just so many things holding me down, Expectations, Thomas, not need to see my brother, and never being able to tell Vigil that I love...that I love him, I just feel so weighted down, I don’t wannabe the perfect straight haired prince anymore, I wanna be myself.”

“Ok... we can start with the cloths,” Remus said gesturing to the prince robe I wore. I summoned a new outfit quick.

“Now what?” I asked “I’ll do your hair,” Remus said leading me to outside.

-^*^*^-

I walked out of the imagination in a new (clean) pair of jeans a red form fitting shirt and my hair in it’s natural state(curly). Last night me and Remus had done something we had both gave each-other undercuts (he is really good at hair). I left because Thomas was calling me. Sliding up I guess they were arguing again.

“No he-“ Vigil started stoping mid sentence to gawk. At my outfit probably, I was wearing a pair of jeans that I had worn to battle many times so as a pair of jeans that was ripped to say the least, then I also he was wearing a red T-shirt that one of the fanders had made online so with an emblem of crown.

“What do you need” I stated in an annoyed tone

“Uhh we wear just trying to figure out who this belongs to” said Thomas gesturing to a heart,

“Patton thought you would know because you are romance” I stanched the heart away from Vigil of whom it was clinging to.

“I thought I told you to stay in the box!” I muttered, it looked down in shame. 

“It’s yours?” I looked up surprised at him. He looked down on me(the sides with the most lasting affect on Thomas were taller, I was incredibly short in comparison)

“It doesn’t listen” I started sinking out. “No I need you to answer.” He said holding my arm so I couldn’t sink out.

“Let. Me. Go.” I said my eyes turning darker “No.” He said his purple turning white paranoia. He was using his paranormal powers

“Støp” I muttered as a single tear fell out,”we can talk about this later when I’m...” I stoped before saying less mentally exhausted. He looked surprised at my break down, I was not the one doing that normally.

“You’re not ok” he said letting me sink out but sinking out with me

“Why are you coming with me?” I asked him

“I’m making sure you sleep” he said dragging me to my room

“Well?” He said gesturing to the door,

“Oh right!” I took out an old looking key and unlocked the door. For some reason he picked me up bridle stile. then he walked across the room and put me down on my bed, sitting on the side.

“Go to sleep” he said

“I need to get into my pjs” I said pointy.He walked over to my dresser.

“Which drawer?” “I can do it my self” I stated starting to get out of bed

“No you need to relax!” I looked at him, the physical embodiment of anxiety

“Well so do you” I said the relishing the heart was still on my hand so I got up to put it in it’s box, it glared at me.

“What?” It continued its cold stare “Fine...” I let it out of my hands

“Just don’t be impulsive!”

“You talk to it” Vigil said holding a set of matching red and gold pjs with the red fluffy paints with stars and a darker red shirt with only one huge star.

“What are you gonna wear hot topic?” I said changing the topic(get it?) “I’ll be right back” he said about the exit

“Wait what if I just summon it for you?”

“Sure princey” said Vigil “Wanna match?”

“Sure” I summed the same outfit as mine except the stats were moons and it was purple instead of red. I opened my eyes to see it also came with a small golden bear plushy, I hadn’t summoned that.

“Did you summon that bear?” I asked.

“I thought you did?” I suddenly knew who summoned it

“Remus, get out of my room.”

“Aww your no fun!” Remus stated playfully

“You two-huh...but I thought-” Vigil stammered

“We pretend too”

“Oh” he gestured to the bed

“I’m making sure you get sleep”

“But...” I said trying to avoid him we are now running through the room him chase if me avoiding him. He finally got me, lifting me into the air and holding me in his arms creating a feeling of safe pass through my body. He practiced dragged me too the bed and grabbed me.

“I’m the anchor”he said putting his arms around me making it so I couldn’t leave bed 

“Ohh noooo” I said acting like I was angry. I started playing with his hair, it was straight but I had wanted hair like it for so many years. He looked up at me a gleam in his eyes, and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

“Good night” he whispers softly by my ear, my body filling with warmth. A feeling of safe, a way I haven’t felt sense Thomas’s childhood. As I softly fell asleep to the sound of his breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fic I worked on it in my free time I hope you like it!!  
> ...I just realized if you copy paste something from notes it doesn’t keep all the spaces for paragraphs I just edited all of this before school...
> 
> https://sanderssidespromptsummer.tumblr.com/ Copy paste link, this is where I got the prompt


End file.
